No Matter What
by namiangelus
Summary: Death can scare everyone even a pirate captain. Oneshot about Shanks and young Luffy. Not yaoi.


1I don't own One Piece. But I can wish, right? I don't know how strong the plot is but it was just wanted to write a fic to describe the relationship between Shanks and Luffy in a father/son kind of way. Please R&R.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**No Matter What **

It was midnight off the coast of Fushia Village. Shanks sat in a solitary place, hand on his side gazing out into the endless ocean. But he knew it really couldn't go on forever, and neither could he. Sadness welled up within his being. To leave this world. What if he had a untimely death on his next voyage. What would his crew do?

Shanks tried to stop thinking about death and try to focus on something else. Somehow everything seemed to lead back to that. "What's wrong with me tonight?" He shook his head. "I never thought of dying being sad, or scary." Shanks said to himself. "Maybe it's because of that kid..." In an attempt to remove his mind from the sea that had an end, he turned his gaze to his hands. He had become fond of Luffy. That wonderful little boy with bright eyes and dark hair.

But yet again, his eyes returned to the sea. "27. I'm 27 years old." His cape blew lightly. "Guess I'm not that old." Shanks was never so confused in his life. "There's gotta be something that's making this bother me. It can't just be Luffy." He shut his eyes, sighing. "At least I'll leave a impression. Not as big as I wish." He slouched a little. "Pirates all over look up to Gold Roger but he's dead." Death left his mind and he tried to keep it out. Shanks tried to think about where to go on the next voyage. The amount of supplies they would need for it. What he could call a pet if he had one. Just anything else. Suddenly, a voice was heard behind him.

"Shanks!" a small child yelled, that seemed to be very wide awake putting into account the time of night.

"Hey kid." Shanks waved slightly.

"Look what I found!" Luffy ran up to him. "Sandals!" He stuck his foot out by Shanks.

"And?" Shanks didn't see where Luffy was going with this whole sandal thing.

"And you wear sandals!" Shanks smiled. "Someday I'm gonna be just like you. Here's my start. Right?" Luffy said very cheerful with a larger hand ruffling his dark hair.

"You can never do everything the same. You're still not cool enough to be like me." Shanks could come up with teasing remarks almost instantly. Luffy made his little grumpy face.

"I'm way cooler than you!" Was the shouted response. Shanks laughed at how angry Luffy could get; when he was just smiling a second ago.

"I'm just kidding. Don't get so mad." Shanks said. Luffy looked shocked. He hated it when he got all fumed up over one of Shanks' jokes.

"Well when I go out to sea someday, even if I'm not on your crew, I'm gonna be better than you." Luffy stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms.

"You might be, but your kinda little." Shanks gazed out to sea again.

Then he was startled again by that little voice. "What're you looking at?" Shanks turned his head. Luffy was staring the same direction.

_He does want to be just like me. He dreams big like I used to do. Not to mention he can't even decided on his own direction to stare. _He laughed in his mind.

"You look sad." Luffy was only inches from Shanks' face.

"Why are you so close?" He asked, staring his visitor back a little.

"Are you sad?"

Shanks thought a moment. "I was. But, not anymore!" He turned around once more.

"Why were you?"

Shanks kept quiet. He had to think of a reason. Wait, no he didn't. "No reason."

It really annoyed Luffy when Shanks did that too. He hated it when he wouldn't answer.

"You should go home. Kids like you need all the sleep they can get, or you'll turn out like Yasopp... don't tell him I said that." Shanks laughed a little then began to brush Luffys' hair with his hand, completely absentmindedly. "Good night."

Luffy started to walk away. "Wait, Luffy!" he stopped. "Come here." in less than a second his request was filled.

Shanks opened his arms a little, and being a child, Luffy knew what that meant. Immediately the little boy had his arms wrapped around the older man. Shanks hugged him back tightly. _I guess even if something does happen, this kid will make me live on. He looks up to me for everything. I'll always be alive in him. _"No matter what." Shanks whispered. Luffy was still in his arms. Luffy's grip was loosening. His breathing was getting lighter.

"Good night... Sha-" He yawned. "Shanks..."

Shanks was amazed. Luffy was so precious to him and coincidentally he was the answer to what was bothering him.

"Luffy?" All he got was a little noise as a reply. "You want me to carry you home?" There was no answer but Luffy seemed to be settling into Shanks' hold.

"Do I have to?" One bright eye opened to look at him, while its partner appeared to be still sleeping.

"Where else do you want to go?" Shanks rubbed the back of Luffys' head and the eyes colsed again.

"I could stay with you." Luffy said, cuddling warmly into Shanks. "You never sleep."

Shanks laughed. _I use to say weird things like that to pirates. _"What?"

Luffy didn't move but answered in a serious voice. "I've never seen you go to bed. You party all night." Shanks smiled, positioned Luffy so he would be more comfortable and ran his finger over the child's cheek lightly.

"I do so sleep. But your changing the subject!"

Luffy nodded.

"You're a really special kid."

Luffy was half asleep. "Yeah...?" he answered weakly. Shanks stood up and cradled the little boy. He began to walk in the direction of Luffys' house. He walked slowly; partly so he wouldn't wake Luffy and partly because the warmth of a child was so endearing.

Shanks knocked on the door at Luffys' house, Ace answered it so and he brought Luffy inside. He carried the little boy up to his room, and placed him in the bed. In the room he had all the proof in the world that Luffy wanted to be him. The walls were plastered with drawing of Shanks, or at least that's who they were suppose to be of, and shelves with items he had brought back from previous voyages. Slowly he lay down next to Luffy.

Shanks looked out the window. The curtains blew slightly. "Thanks for Luffy." he had no clue as to who he was talking to but it felt like someone was listening. He smiled. Then finally he put his arm around Luffy to pull him close. "Love you kid." and somewhere between that day and the next he fell asleep. Mind clear as ever.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So what did you think? Sorry if the plot didn't really make sense. Please review, oh please no flaming. If there where any grammatical errors sorry.


End file.
